Time's Child
by OokamiMoon
Summary: Naruto finds a baby in his room with a note saying it's his. How will he explain that to Tsunade?
1. Chapter 1

**Time's Child**

**I do not own Naruto**

It was finally done, the seals had been drawn and all she had to do was get her daughter and send her to safety. She couldn't believe all the studying, working, and formulating had finally paid off. She was glad he had encouraged her to do so and she had reluctantly agreed to; after some lovemaking to further convince her. She could not stop herself from looking at the picture of them together on the wall, it was such a good memory such happy times…until he was gone…just ripped away from her just when she had found out she was pregnant. As she fought back tears she realized time was not on her side. She quickly went down the hall to her daughter's room to finish the dimensional jutsu. She could only stare at the little six month old with blue eyes like her father's but with her dark hair. She could hear the explosions outside rocking her husband's beloved village. In her mind she knew that she must go and help protect the village knowing she would not survive the coming battle…

Removing her daughter from the crib she walked to the sealing room. She began to think, the reason why she was going to use this jutsu was to her they only way to protect her child's future. To do that she had to send her where those who wished harm would never look, where she should be safe her mother hoped. She still wondered why Kami was so unfair, why did everything in her life fall apart? Was she destined to be alone? Was she destined to watch the only one who understood her die before her eyes? Maybe she thought, but as long as their daughter was safe she would rest in peace. She knew that her daughter would be loved and cared for that was something she knew for a fact.

As she laid down her daughter she could only stare as she gurgled and giggled happy oblivious to the danger approaching her. Her mother smiled she was so cute she probably will have his personality and my skills but unlike her father she will know who her parents are and they will love her. She hearing the explosions getting even closer she sighed and began making the hand seals for the jutsu. Suddenly a Jonin shunshined next to her, he was covered in blood and dirt.

He spoke quickly," Uzumaki -Sama please hurry we desperately need your skills on the battlefield." She turned to him and spoke with authority, "Tell them to begin a slow retreat I will be there shortly."

Nodding the Jonin left in a leaf shunshin, returning to the task at hand she began the hand seals again in earnest as she performed them the seals surrounding her child began to glow. As she watched she realized this was the only way that her daughter could be completely safe and that was to send her time the past in another reality. As she continued to sign tears ran down her cheeks she realized this was the last time she would see her daughter she felt the need to hold her for the last time but she knew she could not she had to finish and help her fellow shinobi. That was her duty as a leaf kunochi and she would always do what was needed.

An explosion rocked the house as she performed the last sign. Crying out she said, "**Shinjitsu Kireme!" and before her eyes her six month old daughter was gone forever. Getting up she wiped her tears from her face and grabbing her shinobi gear turned to leave. Taking and explosive kunai from her pouch she threw it in the middle of the seal so that no one would know of what she had done. Before the note exploded she whispered, "Goodbye my little Emi." **

**As she sped toward the battlefield she activated the explosive notes she had placed around the house, she wanted everyone to think that her daughter was dead. She could not think of what would happen if they found out where she had been sent. She figured they would hunt her until they either captured her something she could not bear to think about for too long. Approaching the battlefield she realized she was the last thing the shinobi and the villagers hoped would stop the destruction. Sadly she knew she could not, she would never tell them hope was all they had now. Landing next to her fellow shinobi she yelled, "Retreat now! I will handle this." Some protested that they could still fight as explosions and death was happening all around them. She just stared at them and they backed down she had to do this alone that much was certain that much she knew.**

**She ran at top speed to confront her soul mate's killer. Rapidly making hand signs she launched a water jutsu at her opponent. He dodged and landed in front of her smirking. **

"**So you finally decided to show up eh? It's about time killing weaklings gets boring after a while but just to let you know killing him was sooo much fun. He was truly dead last and the fact that the Dobe couldn't defeat me proves it. Now if you don't mind dying I have a village to destroy and you know what you're in my way!"**

**He had made a grave mistake; he had insulted her and her soul mate. She was royally pissed and when she was mad people got hurt. BADLY. She was going down but heck she would make him work to kill her first!**

**Channeling chakra to her feet she jump it to the air to deliver an axe kick to his thick skull, he saw it coming and moved to evade it as she knew he would. Smiling to herself, he had fallen right into her trap after he moved to evade he was captured and held by four of her shadow clones. While they held him she delivered some much need stress relief to his testicles. With a strong burst of chakra he dispersed her clones and sent her flying before she hit the ground she was kicked into the air with a series of rapid kicks. As he was about to rocket her to earth with an axe kick. She performed a substitution in mid air to get behind him; quickly making a rasengan in one hand she tried to thrust it into his back. Whipping around he caught her arm flipped her over his head and planted a chakra enhanced kick into her back with a sickening crack. She was sent to the ground with incredible force, which resulted in a massive explosion. He landed a hundred feet away still smirking. **

**She slowly got out of the crater, know this was her last attack once again she charged head on with a chakra powered fist leading her. When she reached him she put all the speed she could muster into her attack but it was not enough. He easily caught her fist and rammed his knee into her gut then palmed her chin lifting her of her feet my a few inches he finished with a chakra powered back hand that would have rivaled Tsunade.**

**Landing roughly she knew she could not get up as she stared at the stars she hoped her daughter was really safe. As he approached he made one hand sign, which immobilized her arms and legs. He asked, "Any last words?"**

**Turning to him she spat blood and said, "Curse You Sasuke!"**

**Smirking again Sasuke activated his Sharingan and spoke with indifference, "Fine then Die. Amaterasu!" **

**Her final thought as the black flames shot toward her, were four simple words.**

"**I love you Naruto."**

**Naruto Uzumaki as awakened by the strangest sound. At first he did not know what it was seeing as he was still groggy as it was six in the morning. But he recognized the sound as that of a baby crying. Funny thing was that it sounded like it was coming from the next room Sighing he slowly got up and walked into his entryway and saw a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket crying. Picking it up he noticed a scroll attached to the blanket unrolling it he read to sentences, "Please take care of your daughter her name is Emi I know you can."**

**Reading the scroll again Naruto sat on the floor and said, "How am I going to explain you to Baachan?" The baby girl could only giggly in his arms.**

Skysrpke here! so what you think? I think it's pretty good, had this idea floating in my head so I had to write it any way it's up to you to figure out who the woman is… R&R. Pm me if you think you know who she is. Or just wait and see! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Times Child **

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was having a very bad day. First off he had found a six month old baby in his room crying with a note saying it was his, second it was five in the morning, and third the little girl was crying…loudly like pink haired banshee loud. As he ran over the roof tops toward Baachan's house her reaction was weighing heavily on his mind. Knowing her anger he shuddered at the thought of what she might do to him when she saw the baby girl.

Naruto looked down at the now sleeping child and thought to himself, "she is very cute, funny; she has my eyes she can't be mine! I mean who would love, let alone marry me and have my child? I can't think of one girl in the whole leaf village let alone the world who would love or marry me."

Naruto sighed to himself he knew that thinking like that was not something a future Hokage would do, smiling he glanced at the Yondaime's head what wondering would you have done? He resumed his run over the roof tops of Konoha, his mind kept wandering to one simple question as he ran.

"Who is the mother?"

This sentence ran through Naruto's mind over and over. The scary thing though, he had no answer. He slowed as he arrived at the Hokage Mansion, knowing it was early and waking up Tsunade alone at this hour would be hazardous to his health he quickly thought of a plan and made his favorite hand sign.

Shizune was awakened from her sleep by a knock on her window rising slowly she yawned and padded to the window. Opening it she looked t around and saw nothing, turning to go back to bed she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking down she noticed Naruto standing underneath her window, smirking she said, "Naruto why are you up at this hour?"

Naruto, replied, "I have a big problem Shizune-neechan and I need you to wake up Baachan if you please it's urgent!" With that the clone dispelled. Sighing Shizune walked toward her door to wake what would be a VERY grumpy Tsunade.

Minutes later a Cranky Hokage was waiting in her office for a certain blonde to appear.

Said blonde jumped through the window while yelling, "Hello Baachan" He was met with a Chakra powered Pervert pounding fist. Naruto went poof then he climbed into the office with a sheepish grin on his face.

He said, "Man Baachan you sure punch hard, all though I knew you would be mad and. Before he could continue Tsunade screamed, "Spit it out Brat!!!!"

"Fine this little girl I'm holding is supposedly mine it was written on a note, I do not know who the mother is." Naruto held out let Emi to Tsunade, taking the child in her arms she stared at the dark haired baby girl, and then performed a medical scan on her. Turning to Shizune she said, "Scan the Knucklehead would you Shizune?"

Immediately Shizune scanned Naruto and said," I think he is telling the truth Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade paced slowly in her office, then she spoke," Then we must make sure that he is this child's father go and fetch Neji!"

Minutes later a cranky Neji Hyuga walked in the Hokage's office with an angry look that was directed at the knuckle head.

Naruto however was busy trying to calm a crying Emi who was screaming like a certain pink haired fan girl. Noticing Neji had entered the room Tsunade turned to him with a kind but firm smile saying, "Sorry to wake you up Neji but a matter involving the brat has come up and you can confirm my theory with your byakugan we can all go back to sleep." Neji nodded then turned with his byakugan toward Naruto and Emi. "I assume you wish for me to compare their chakra networks Hokage-Sama?" Seeing Tsunade's nod he examined the duo more closely for a minute he deactivated his bloodline and turned to Hokage.

"In my opinion Hokage-Sama would say they are related possibly their networks were quite symmetrical very slight differences though. Strangely enough though the child has Kage chakra reserves which is amazing for her age. "He said walking to the door. "Now Hokage-Sama if I am no longer needed I wish to retire." Tsunade answered, "You may go Neji tell Hinata to report to me when you wake up." Bowing Neji left in a swirl of leaves, turning to a nervous Naruto.

"Baa-chan what did Neji mean by related?" Smiling at Naruto's denseness Tsunade smiled, and then said," Naruto what Neji meant well, what I was trying to confirm was if Emi was really your daughter. Neji confirmed that she is your daughter Naruto, there for you are going to take care of her since she is your daughter."

"But I'm only sixteen!!!! How in the hell am I of all people supposed to take care of a baby?"

Smirking to herself Tsunade said, "That's why Hinata will be helping you along with myself and Shizune. You will be taught how to cook so this little girl won't be another ramen junkie like you."

"Hey!!!!"

Continuing Tsunade said since we do not know who her mother is you well watch over understood? I will have a genin team bring you baby supplies tomorrow expect Hinata as well and Brat?"

"Yes Baa-chan?"

"LISTEN OR ELSE!!!!!"

Tsunade then smiled, "Now go home so I can sleep ok?" She said after hugging him.

At the Hyuga manor Neji walked into his room and was about to shut his door when Hinata opened her door with a sleepy look on her face. "Neji-neesan what are you doing up?"

Neji turned and smiled slightly he had changed a lot since the Chuunin exams the Hokage wanted me for something involving Naruto and a baby girl." Hinata instantly woke up at the mention of her crushes name.

She asked," Is everything ok Neji-neesan? With Naruto I mean?"

Neji nodded and then said with a puzzled look on his face, "funny though Naruto's and that child's Chakra coils were almost identical. I swear they must be related. Yawning, he turned and said," Goodnight Hinata-san"

After his light went out Hinata stood at her door mind racing. The thought of the child with Naruto running through her head over and over again. Fear slowly crept into her mind as she repeated, "there chakra coils were almost identical, and I swear they must be related." Hinata did not sleep well the rest of the night.

Naruto grumbled as he walked into his house with Emi in his arms, Him raise a child let alone a little girl is insane. But he would have some help so maybe he had chance, heck how hard could it be he thought with his trademark grin. As he prepared for bed he realized he didn't have a place to put Emi. Frowning in though he looked around at his apartment, then it hit him he carefully opened his small dresser and placed a blanket in it then he put Emi in the drawer as well. Perfect he thought and she is close to me, smiling he kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

Later that night Kyuubi stirred in his cage, he awoken to the scent of a female in Naruto's room which in the Kitsune's eyes is impossibility. Taking a whiff of the air he realized it was a baby girl, curious he said," This bares investigating." With that red chakra enveloped Naruto he sat up and made his favorite hand sign. A clone formed with more feral features and slitted eyes. It looked with interest at the Emi it then sniffed the air once more and then smirked.

"Seems that the pup has had a kit, with that woman no less hmmm very interesting I approve. To bad though with just large chakra reserves you won't get far…. Hmm I think will help you out pup. By giving your kit a birthday present so to speak." He chuckled. With that red chakra enveloped Emi, she turned over several times then the malevolent chakra dissipated. The clone smirked and said."Use the gifts well kit you are going to need it." The red Chakra returned to Naruto and the clone dispelled. The soft laughter of a fox was heard on the wind.

**Man that's done all right anyway I hip to have the next forest of time chap done by next week hopefully thanks to everyone for the reviews keep them coming please oh yeah only two people guessed it right haha !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Times Child**

**Chapter 3**

Ten year old Emi Uzumaki quietly jumped from tree to tree tracking her target, her opponent was crafty cunning and deadly. Emi really wanted to prank her target it was something of utmost importance. Stopping she crouched low and peered through the leaves, her target was in position. She smiled to herself and then threw two kunai with balloons filled with pink paint. As the kunai reached their target they fazed through before vanishing altogether. Seeing this Emi cursed and turned to escape, a voice stopped her cold.

"You know Emi-chan it's not nice to try play pranks on your father. Because of this have a taste of your own medicine."

That being said Naruto Uzumaki dropped the balloons on his daughter turning her clothes and hair pink. Emi groaned silently she made her way home to change. As Naruto watched her go he thought back to how fast she had grown. When she was a baby Hinata had helped him learn how to care of her when he really thought about it he was a totally clueless when it came to taking care of a child let alone a baby! It was a fun experience especially with Hinata's help, there was that one time…

(Flashback)

Naruto was stuck; Emi-chan would not stop crying, as Hinata-chan came into the room where Emi's crib was Naruto gave her a pleading look. Giggling Hinata took Emi from him and then held her for a minute. Realizing the problem she handed her back to Naruto and said, "She needs to be changed Naruto-kun." She said smiling. "Just remove her diaper clean her up and put another one on ok? I'm going to get her a bottle for later." Hinata was glad for an excuse to make Naruto do it himself she knew he could. Of course she still felt that way about him but he knew that until Emi was older she wouldn't have a chance, so until then she would try to become Emi's mother in a way. She giggled to herself how sneaky she could be for love!

Meanwhile Naruto was cleaning Emi after removing her diaper he turned to get a clean one while turning toward Emi who was giggling like crazy, then he felt a strange sensation it was warm and wet and it was on his face.

"NANI!

(End Flashback)

Needless to say that jumpsuit was ruined, although Hinata could not stop laughing, which resulted in a tickle fight which Naruto won using his shadow clones. Naruto sighed to himself little Emi had grown so much and her pranks weren't that bad either.

Emi after returning to their apartment and changing her paint covered clothes, jumped on to the rooftops and sprinted with incredible speed toward her secret training spot. She had learned the rasengan surprisingly at her age. The reason was classified under her father's you need for your "protection"/it's an awesome move. Emi wanted to perfect her own variation of the rasengan which Hinata and her father had encouraged her to do. She practiced in secret because she didn't want her father to see plus she wanted to perfect it using a shadowclone. Landing in her secret spot known as Training ground 32 she summoned a clone began to practice. It was an old training ground mostly forgotten; it wasn't that far from the forest of death and was almost reclaimed by the forest around it. The notable feature was the two rivers on either side of the training ground. The rivers speed created a fine mist that covered the grounds. The mist concealed a Kiri headband that glinted in the sunlight.

Ishi Daime was not a good ninja, even though he had made Chuunin most say it was through sheer luck or stupidity. He was an average looking guy with a Kiri chuunin vest and black pants, sandals and brown hair. Sure he was so clumsy he made klutz's look safe and he was not allowed to have exploding tags on his person in the village because he might have blown up the Mizukage's personal hot spring. This combined with the fact he constantly tripped and slipped and landed with his hands groping his fellow kunochi, which caused numerous pervert beatings. All this made Ishi a laughing stock among his fellow mist ninja. The snickers and whispers behind his back had irritated him to no end, but the last straw that put him on a quest for redemption was when his then girlfriend Yoshi Takanashi dumped him because in her words he was a "was a joke not a ninja." This is what caused Ishi to leave his village and travel to Fire country to find and bring back something that would redeem him in the eyes of his peers. That was why he was in training ground 32 he had found his target, Emi Uzumaki.

The mist was thick enough that Ishi was well hidden. Now all he had to do was knock her out and run to mist. He readied himself then, with one swift movement he sprinted toward his target.

Emi Uzumaki was not an ordinary academy student, she was rumored to be low chuunin high genin level but no one ever pays attention to rumors do they? She knew someone was watching and all she was doing was waiting for them to make their move. Sadly Ishi was in for a painful awakening, as he was about to strike the back of her head Emi threw herself forward planted her hand and threw her foot right into Ishi's jaw. The impact lifted him off his feet, recovering Ishi flipped backwards and landed a couple feet away.

"You are a lucky little girl aren't you? Well your luck is going to take straight to the hidden mist village!"Said Ishi

Smirking Emi replied, "Skill doesn't run out stupid, I heard you before u even got into position, You have no skill at stealth please leave I don't want to cause an incident by harming you."

Quickly making hand signs Ishi yelled "Quiet brat, your attitude well only make me hurt you before I knock you out! **HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"**

Making her father's favorite hand sign Emi summoned 7 clones, she sent them to locate her enemy, smirking she waited for her opponent to attack. Ishi quickly found the clones annoying and dispersing them with taijutsu he charged toward where he knew she was. Locating her Ishi went into a taijutsu combo that Emi avoided with incredible flexibility. Seeing an opening in her guard Ishi threw a hard kick to her stomach which sent her flying through the mist and landing hard near one of the rushing rivers. Ishi watched as she struggled to get up and called out, "Ready to give up and go to your soon to be home?"

Getting no answer Ishi made several hand signs before calling out, **WATER STYLE Water Dragon Jutsu! **

The dragon surged from the river behind Ishi and with and roar charged the girl. Seeing the dragon rushing at her Emi signed and called out **WATER STYLE Water Barrier Jutsu!**

A large wave from the river behind her encircled Emi and took the full might of the water dragon. While the Wave still encircled her Emi called,"I only have one thing to say to you mist boy!"

Growling in anger at her arrogance Ishi yelled," Nothing you say will change your fate girl!"

While signing three times and holding the Ram seal Emi replied in a smug tone, "Really? Then try my First Original Jutsu!

"**WATER STYLE Water Bullet Gatling! " **

At that the wave surrounding her fired tons of water bullets at Ishi at incredible speed. Ishi backpedaled and dodged to evade the numerous water bullets coming at him. Unnoticed by Ishi he was being pushed slowly toward the edge of the rushing river. Seconds later the water bullets stopped coming, Ishi grinned and laughing heartily said, "Is that all you have little girl?"

Smiling Emi on the other side of the training ground Emi said, "No. but this is checkmate!"

**WATER SYTLE Watery Grave!**

Faster than Ishi could think a hand made of water came up from the river behind him and dragged him down. Emi sank to her knees and released her jutsu, Ishi's body floated to the surface and downstream. Minutes later Naruto and several ANBU dropped into the clearing only to discover a unconscious Emi and a water soaked Training Ground.

**Done! Wheew sorry for the epic delay super bad case of writers block but I got it finally! Review PLEASE! Skysrpke out!**


End file.
